1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to devices intended to hold a vertical stack of sheet stock in an upright condition, and more particularly to devices such as napkin holders.
2. The Prior Art
Devices such as napkin holders are well known commercial products. Typical holders comprise a base from which spaced apart vertical walls extend upward. The walls define a channel therebetween, open at opposite ends and terminating at a bottom floor, for receiving a vertical stack of napkins. The walls are spaced apart a distance sufficient to create a channel wide enough to receive a vertical stack of napkins, approximately one to two inches in depth.
While the above-described existing napkin holders work well, certain shortcomings exist therein. First, while the holder channel is wide enough to receive a sufficient number of napkins initially, and adequately functions to maintain the napkins vertical, after withdrawal of a number of napkins the stack tends to double over. This is because, as napkins are withdrawn, the stack diminishes in depth to substantially less than the one to two inch width of the channel. The napkin stack thereupon slides downward along the bottom floor until its bottom edge contacts the bottom edge of an opposite vertical wall. The weight of the stack presses the stack against the bottom channel floor and the stack assumes a C-shape which makes it more difficult to withdraw the next napkin.
Secondly, if the vertical holder walls are less than half the height of the napkin stack, the stack will tend to hang over the top of one of the vertical walls, making it relatively more difficult to grasp and withdraw one of the end napkins.
Other known napkin holders incorporate a mechanism such as a pressure plate for pressuring the stack of napkins against one of the vertical walls. Such holders are, however, substantially more expensive, require assembly, and are more difficult for the end user to use.